Das marineblaue Sofa
by Vistin
Summary: Lily möchte sich von ihrem besten Freund verabschieden, doch wenn sie sich an ihre Beziehung erinnert ist da immer diese Vorsicht, dieses Zögern und ihr wird klar, dass sie die unsichtbare Grenze überschreiten muss um endgültig loslassen zu können.


Das marineblaue Sofa - Regentagfassung

Vorletzter Schultag 1973

„Jetzt hör auf zu lachen und setz dich!" Severus war aufgestanden und hatte Lily an den Schultern gepackt, um sie auf das marineblaue Sofa zu ziehen. Lily konnte immer noch nicht aufhören zu kichern, sie hatte alles erwartet, aber kein marineblaues Sofa auf der Aussichtsplattform des Südturms.  
„Magst du Met? Ich hab eine etwas bessere Flasche vom Lehrertisch mitgehen lassen." Er griff nach der neben dem Sofa stehenden Flasche und warf dabei eine leere um. Lily betrachtete ihn prüfend. War er betrunken? Sie hatte Severus noch nie betrunken erlebt, nicht einmal angeheitert, und wenn er jetzt betrunken war, dann war sie mehr als enttäuscht, sie hätte es sich lustiger vorgestellt.  
Lily nahm einen tiefen Schluck direkt aus der Flasche. Sie hatte an diesem Abend eigentlich schon zu viele getrunken und nicht so viel getanzt wie sie eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.  
Doch dieser Met schmeckte tatsächlich hervorragend, zu gut für einen einfachen Tafelmet, was nur einen Schluss zuließ: "Du hast Slughorn beklaut."  
Lily bekam wieder einen Lachanfall, weil Severus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen abwehrend die Hände hob.

Sie ließ sich grinsend in die weichen, marineblauen Kissen sinken, die nach Tafelkreide und etwas Undefinierbarem rochen. Neben den Überresten unzähliger Zaubertränke hingen auch viele Erinnerungen an dem abgegriffenen Samt des Sofas. Für gewöhnlich stand es in einem Hausaufgabenraum im dritten Stock, gleich neben dem Kettenschacht der Turmglocke. Kaum jemand machte dort Hausaufgaben, es war zu laut und Peeves liebte es, den Kettenschacht rauf und runter zu heulen und den anliegenden Räumen Stippvisiten abzustatten. Daher war es auch der ideale Ort, um Zeit mit Menschen zu verbringen, mit denen man nicht gesehen werden wollte.

„Was hat dich hier hochgetrieben?", fragte Lily und reichte Severus die Flasche zurück.  
„Bellatrix", kam die deprimiert angewiderte Antwort, die alles erklärte, während er mit einem auffordernden Blick die Frage zurückgab.  
„Fragebögen der Aurorenschule", log Lily und bekam die Flasche erneut angeboten. Sie fühlte sich sehr angeheitert, doch es war der Abend ihres Abschlussballs und sie hatte sich bereits bei der hundertsten der hundertfünfzig Stufen vorgenommen, den Turm heute nicht mehr zu verlassen.  
Außerdem ließ der Honigwein sie glauben, dass der Tag nicht so beschissen gewesen war, wie er gewesen war.  
„In drei Tagen ist also alles vorbei", stellte Severus irgendwie ungläubig fest und trank.  
„Und alles fängt von vorne an", ergänzte Lily deprimiert und nahm ihm die Flasche ab.  
Sie war plötzlich enttäuscht Hogwarts zu verlassen ohne „Wahrsagen" belegt zu haben. Die Fähigkeit, in die Zukunft zu blicken, hätte ihr diesen Tag vielleicht ersparen können.  
Sie hatte sich sehr auf den Abschlussball gefreut; sich ein Seidenkleid gekauft und sich in ein Korsett gezwängt, sie hatte sich sogar eine Handtasche zugelegt, ihre erste, und letzte, weil sie bereits jetzt nicht mehr wusste, wo sie das Ding liegengelassen hatte.  
Das Aufbrezeln hatte ja noch Spaß gemacht, doch als sie die Treppe zum Aufenthaltsraum hinunterschritt ... Lily war von sich selbst enttäuscht, dass sie nicht misstrauisch geworden war, als ihr in jenem Moment tatsächlich das Wort „schreiten" in den Sinn gekommen war. Sie hatte sich aber zumindest albern gefühlt, das war ein Trost. Sie war in dem Moment also nicht vollständig zu einer blöden Kuh mutiert.  
James war begeistert gewesen. Sie sähe wie eine Prinzessin aus, hatte er gemeint. Lily hatte sich hingegen gefragt, ob Prinzessinnen wirklich mit Pinguinen ausgingen, so sah James nämlich aus, mit den gigantischen Rockschößen an seiner Jacke, von denen einige ihrer Mitschülerinnen meinten, sie wären die neueste Mode.  
Der erste Tanz war der Horror, wobei sich Lily immer noch nicht entscheiden konnte, was das schlimmste war, die neidischen Blicke der Mädchen, die sie ohnehin nie leiden konnte, als James sie aufs Parkett führte; seine verliebte Mine, die den Eindruck erweckte, als würde er gleich anfangen zu sabbern; oder die hohen Absätze ihrer Schuhe, die auf dem glatten Boden dauernd wegrutschten.  
Sie war von der Tanzfläche förmlich geflohen, hatte sich dann eine Stunde lang auf dem Mädchenklo versteckt und war glücklich gewesen, als James endlich aufgab und mit Sirius die Fragebögen der Aurorenschule durchging. Irgendwie war seine Hartnäckigkeit ja süß, aber sie verlor merklich, wenn man wusste, dass James für diese Nacht die Besenkammer hergerichtet hatte.

Sie hatte ja feiern wollen, aber gerade heute war James ... naja, James eben.  
Dabei war das ja durchaus der Grund, wieso sie mit ihm zusammen war. Er war ein starker Charakter, charmant und in sie verliebt, aber vor allem hatte er keine Ahnung vom Widerstand.  
Lily erinnerte sich noch gut an jenen Abend, der sie förmlich in James' Arme getrieben hatte:  
Lucius war dem Widerstand auf der Spur, er hatte Regulus verhört, ihn gefoltert und ihm den Arm gebrochen. Alice geriet in Panik und Severus hatte sie zum ersten Mal angebrüllt, was Lily sehr verunsichert hatte, weil Alice es schon so oft verdient und Severus es nie getan hatte. Dabei war Brüllen bei ihm noch nicht einmal etwas negatives, es war geradezu sein Umgangston. Jeder wurde von Severus angeblufft, niedergemacht, beleidigt, angeschrien oder verspottet. Wer mit Severus befreundet war, legte sich eine Übersetzungstabelle an und nach einigen Monaten hörte man: „Das kannst du aber besser, ich glaub an dich, versuch es noch einmal" während er tatsächlich sagte: „Du bist ein gehirnamputierter Knuddelmuff, das kann doch der Riesenkrake besser, hau ab und lass das Leute machen, die etwas von Zauberei verstehen". Doch Alice hatte Narrenfreiheit, sie durfte ihn sogar Sevie nennen, ohne am nächsten Morgen mit dem Gesicht auf dem Hinterkopf aufzuwachen. Severus muss ganz schön fertig gewesen sein, um seine kleine Alice anzubrüllen, aber er hatte es getan und damit Frank auf den Plan gerufen. Frank war ein Stier, zwei Meter groß, breitschultrig und mit Oberarmen, die einem erwachsenen Mann als Beine gute Dienste geleistet hätten. Neben Frank sah Severus aus wie ein überlanges Streichholz, das darum bat, in die Streichholzschachtel gefaltet zu werden. Aber das war nur die äußere Erscheinung: Was ihre Zauberkünste anging, waren sie beiden gleichstark, naja, Severus war hinterhältiger, aber in den zwei Jahren, in denen Frank mit Severus befreundet war, hatte auch Frank dazugelernt. ... Wobei das nicht stimmte, das Hinterhältige hatte Frank in den vier Jahren gelernt, in denen er und Severus die erbittertesten Feinde gewesen sind. Aber bei Severus lag der einzige Unterschied zwischen Freundschaft und Feindschaft darin, ob man sich von allein erholte oder medizinische Hilfe brauchte, nachdem man ihm begegnet war.  
Auf jeden Fall war Severus kein Mensch, der sich einfach so entschuldigte. Die Situation explodierte und im Nachhinein wunderte sich Lily, dass an diesem Abend nicht die ganze Schule erfahren hatte, dass es einen Hogwartswiderstand gab, dem an diesem Abend der Arsch auf Grundeis ging.  
Lily hörte auf zu brüllen als sie heiser war, sie kam nicht mehr zu den anderen durch, sie waren alle wütend und hatten Angst und weil sie die Leute, die an allem Schuld waren, nicht anbrüllen konnten, brüllten sie ihre besten Freunde an. Lily brach zusammen, Tränen stiegen ihr heiß in die Augen und sie rannte weg. Im einsamen Gemeinschaftsraum gab sie sich ganz ihrer Verzweiflung hin, sie heulte wie ein Schlosshund. Es war etwas, das Lily an sich hasste: Wenn es ihr zuviel wurde, musste sie heulen. Wie ein dummes kleines Mädchen kam sie sich dann vor, doch wenn ihre Augen wie Feuer brannten, ihre Nase völlig dicht war und ihre Taschentücher und Ärmel vollgerotzt waren, dann ging es ihr besser, als hätten die Tränen alles weggespült und sie betäubt zurückgelassen.  
An jenem Abend kam sie nicht dazu, sich in Trance zu heulen, denn so einsam wie sie gedacht hatte, war der Gemeinschaftsraum nicht. Plötzlich war da James, seine unerwartet tiefe, beruhigende Stimme, abgedroschene Floskeln, die sie trotzdem trösteten und starke Arme, die sie hielten. Es war das perfekte Klischee. James konnte an ihrem Gefühl, schwach und gescheitert zu sein, nichts ändern, aber er konnte ihr das Gefühl geben, dass es nichts schlimmes war, schwach zu sein, weil er stark und für sie da war. Er hatte sie trotz ihrer laufenden Nase und ihrer roten Augen so angelächelt als wäre sie der Mittelpunkt der Welt.  
Für James war sie seitdem auch der Mittelpunkt der Welt, nicht der echten Welt, sondern einer pastellfarbenen, in der es nie regnete, alle Ls und Es Schnörkel hatten, immer Blumen blühten und in der Fürze nach Lavendel dufteten. Es war eine zugegebenermaßen einfache Welt, aber das war das Tolle daran: In dieser Welt ging es nicht um Menschenleben, in dieser Welt floss kein Blut und es gab weder Schmerzen noch Leid. Es war der perfekte Zufluchtsort vor der Realität und James die perfekte Gesellschaft, um zu entspannen. Wenn er neben ihr war, wagte es kein Schüler sie zu stören, die Menschen waren leiser, sie machten einen Bogen um sie oder waren einfach netter. Lily nannte es den King-Potter-Effekt.  
Die wahre Welt, in der Voldemort jeden Tag mehr Anhänger fand, mehr Menschen zur Mitarbeit zwang, mehr Menschen tötete und selbst in Hogwarts immer mehr Einfluss erlangte; in der junge Menschen, die eigentlich noch Kinder sein sollten, ihr Leben riskierten, um ihn zu behindern und seinen Vormarsch zu verlangsamen - diese Welt existierte für James noch nicht, sie war kein Thema und wenn Lily sie angesprochen hätte, hätte James sie wahrscheinlich ausgelacht.  
Manchmal musste sie selber lachen, sie war vierzehn gewesen, als sie das erste Mal ihren Zauberstab gegen einen Todesser hob, ok, es war nur Avery, der Trottel, aber es war ja nicht so, als ob ein sechzehnjähriger Todesser nicht auch gefährlich sein konnte. Nein, das stand außer Frage, natürlich war auch Avery gefährlich, das war ja das Absurde an der ganzen Sache: Der Krieg war in die Schule gekommen, er fand zwischen Schülern statt. Die Monster unter den schwarzen Kapuzen, vor denen sich erwachsene Zauberer fürchteten, waren auch Schüler von Hogwarts und hatten keine Skrupel, ihre Gräueltaten hier ohne Maske zu verüben, teilweise vor den Augen der Lehrer, die geradezu machtlos waren. Für die Lehrer waren es Kinder, ihre Schüler, die sie unterrichten und schützen sollten, was sollten sie machen? Fast das ganze Haus Slytherin hinausschmeißen? Damit würden sie nur Öl ins Feuer gießen und das wussten sie. Der Widerstand wurde aus der Not geboren, aus der Not, sich zu wehren, ohne alles schlimmer zu machen, alles mit den Mitteln der Kinder.  
Es wäre wirklich lächerlich gewesen, wenn die zahlreichen Verletzungen, die sie aus Duellen und verdeckten Einsätzen mitbrachten, nicht so blutig wären, wenn die Todesgefahr etwas weniger real gewesen wäre.  
Der Ball, das Kleid, die Handtasche, sie gehörten zu James' Seifenblasenwelt und Lily dachte heute an Kampf, Blut und Schmerzensschreie zurück, das hatte die Seifenblase platzen lassen und die Lüge von Friede, Freude, Kürbiskuchen aufgedeckt.  
Das war schade, aber kein Weltuntergang. Sie hatte den Widerstand bewusst gegründet, sie wollte kämpfen. Die Seifenblase war nur eine Ergänzung, eine nette Urlaubsinsel, die man gerne besuchte, aber auf der man nicht Leben wollte. Jetzt war die Insel im Grau der Realität versunken.  
Lily saß nun hier, im letzten Zwielicht der untergegangenen Sonne, auf einem marineblauen Sofa, trank Met, auf den sich ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke nun vergebens freute, grinste über die Tatsache, dass Severus es bei seinen Schandtaten nun wirklich bis zum letzten Tag geschafft hatte, nicht erwischt zu werden, und war glücklich.  
„Ich will hier heute Nacht nicht weg." Lily lehnte sich gegen Severus' Arm und griff nach seiner Hand.  
„Heute Nacht rechnet niemand damit, dass die Abschlussklasse vor dem Morgengrauen in den Schlafsälen ist. Also dürfte das kein Problem sein", antwortete Severus und Lily kicherte wieder.  
„James hat ein rotes Himmelbett in die Besenkammer im dritten Stock gehext, es soll wohl megaromantisch aussehen."  
Severus sah sie skeptisch an, was Lily zum wiederholten Mal losprusten ließ.  
„Was läuft bei dir falsch, Rotschopf? Du bekommst ein Himmelbett und was tust du? Du hockst auf einem schäbigen Sofa mit einem Kerl, der zu besoffen ist, um heute noch einen hochzubekommen."  
Lily grinste breit und sah ihn abschätzend an. Typisch, er übertrieb mal wieder, so besoffen war er gar nicht und etwas in Lily wollte das auch beweisen. Lilys Beziehung zu Severus war ... durchwachsen. Er hatte ihr in der ersten Klasse Nachhilfe in „Verwandlungen" im Austausch gegen Zaubertränke gegeben. Im zweiten Schuljahr hatten sie zusammen herausgefunden, was Todesser waren, im dritten gründeten sie den Widerstand. Ihre Beziehung war immer sehr pragmatisch, Lily erinnerte sich noch an den ersten Schultag nach Weihnachten in ihrem ersten Jahr. Sie hatte schreckliche Ferien gehabt. Erst in diesen Ferien hatte Lily begriffen, was es wirklich hieß, eine Hexe in einer Muggelfamilie zu sein. Und was vielleicht schlimmer war, sie hatte begriffen, wozu Severus all die Zaubertränke brauchte, die er vor Weihnachten mit ihrer Hilfe gebraut hatte. Zaubertränke waren keine Zauber, sie wurden vom Ministerium nicht registriert. Lily hatte Severus nach den Ferien angeboten, ihm weiter bei den Tränken zu helfen, weil auch sie einige davon gebrauchen konnte. Sie hatten sie beide angesehen, mit einer Art Angst, entlarvt zu werden und sie hatte ihm versprochen nicht zu fragen, wenn er nicht fragte. Sie hatte nicht gefragt und so vergingen vier Jahre, bis Lily von Severus' tyrannischem Großvater erfuhr und Severus von Lilys beleidigter Schwester. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass sie Freunde wurden.  
Da war Vertrauen und Zuneigung auf eine sehr innige und doch zurückhaltende Art. Wenn James sie berührte, war es ein Spiel, er hatte ein Ziel, sie hatte ein Ziel und sie spielten. Wenn Severus sie berührte, war es nur das, diese eine Berührung, sie war das Ziel. Wie zum Beispiel jetzt: Sie hielt seine Hand, er erwiderte den leichten Druck, und das war es.  
James hätte keine Minute ausgehalten, nur ihre Hand zu halten, er hätte ihre Finger geküsst, ihren Daumen gestreichelt, mit ihren Ringen gespielt. Severus würde ihre Hand halten bis sie losließ oder er sich entschloss zu gehen. Vielleicht würde er sie loslassen um sie näher zu sich zu ziehen, seinen Arm um ihre Schultern zu legen und ihre Hand mit der anderen Hand zu ergreifen. Doch auch das wäre statisch, wenn er die neue Position erreicht hätte, würde er wieder stillhalten, sie umarmen und ihre Hand leicht drücken. Lily überlegte, ob es je körperliche Aktionen zwischen ihnen gegeben hatte und fand nur blutige Szenen. Vielleicht war das der Grund für die ruhige Art ihres Umgangs, sie hatten Angst sie zu bewegen, weil es weh tun könnte.  
In Lilys Hals bildete sich ein Kloß. Severus wurde so oft verletzt oder gefoltert, das war das Risiko. Er musste das Gleichgewicht halten, auf beiden Seiten gleichmäßig viele „Fehler" machen. Wenn er dem Widerstand half, erlitten die Todesser und damit auch er eine Niederlage, die bestraft wurde. Musste er einen Sieg gegen den Widerstand vorweisen, stand er oft selbst auf der Seite der vermummten Widerstandskämpfer und bekam mit ihnen allen was ab. Egal wer gerade gewann, Severus war einer der Verlierer. Lily riss die Augen weit auf, um die Tränen zurückzudrängen. Sie wollte jetzt nicht heulen, sie wollte es nicht so enden lassen, sie wollte sich nicht in dieser Unsicherheit von Severus trennen. Und um es zu ändern, hatte sie nur noch diese eine Nacht.

Wenn es um Innigkeit ging, war James Lilys einzige richtige Referenz und sie überlegte, was er wohl tun würde. Doch der Gedanke geriet sehr schnell auf sehr perverse und abwegige Pfade, daher verwarf sie den Ansatz wieder und reduzierte die Gleichung auf die zwei Elemente, die sie auch wirklich enthielt: Severus und sie.  
Lily dachte an die letzte Weihnachtsfeier des Widerstandes und lächelte dreckig.  
Es hatte etwas von einer Cornflakeswerbung gehabt. Severus kam aus dem Flur der Jungenschlafsäle, die schwarze Jeans formte einen perfekten Knackarsch, unter dem dünnen schwarzen Pullover zeichnete sich die Brustmuskulatur leicht ab und er warf sich das feuchte Haar mit einer eleganten Kopfbewegung aus dem Gesicht - Lily glaubte, die Wassertropfen als winzige Diamanten niederregnen zu sehen.  
Seine Nase glänzte nicht und wirkte dadurch gleich um einen halben Meter kleiner und seine Augen waren von langen, dunklen Wimpern umgeben. In diesem Moment war er Lilys Traummann, doch dann sagte er: „Was guckst du so sehnsüchtig, Rotschopf, magst du auch duschen?" und bewies damit, was er wirklich war: ein dämlicher Idiot, wie alle anderen Kerle auch.  
Lily stöhnte enttäuscht. Nein, das war kein guter Ansatz gewesen, die tiefere Innigkeit ihrer Beziehung zu finden.  
Doch es war der Kern ihrer Beziehung. Lily kannte den wahren Severus, den ... süßen Jungen hinter dem Ekel. Und plötzlich brach ein Damm und sie wurde von unzähligen kleinen Erinnerungen überschwemmt. Sie sah Severus in den Ferien, weit ab der Todesser, weit ab der anderen Schüler, weit ab von seiner Familie. Am Meer, wo seine Haare zwischen dem Schwimmengehen und dem Salz-abduschen keine Chance hatten, fettig zu werden. Wie sie sich da zu wirren Wellen verzogen und in der Sonne dunkelbraun schimmerten. Sie sah ihn am Strand in ein Buch vertieft, sich gedankenverloren immer wieder eine lästige Locke aus den Augen streichen. Sie sah ihn mit Kingsley Basketball spielen, sie sah ihn mit Alice herumalbern. Diese Bilder waren so selten und widersprachen dem Normalzustand so sehr, dass sie ihr wie Phantasien erschienen, wie Wunschdenken, doch sie waren real. Auch das war Severus und wäre sie diesem Jungen begegnet, hätte sie sich sicher sofort in ihn verliebt. Dieser Junge, in den sich Severus verwandelte, wenn keiner zusah, war James so ähnlich. Nur geistreicher, sarkastischer, empfindsamer ... Lilys Gedanken stockten. Es stimmte nicht. Wäre Severus als glückliches Kind nach Hogwarts gekommen, wäre er das alles nicht geworden, er wäre genau so geworden wie James. Und sie hätte sich über ihn genauso geärgert wie über James und der glückliche Severus hätte dieselben Tricks angewendet, um sie zu bekommen wie James und ... Sie hätte nichts dazugewonnen, nur einen sehr guten Freund nie kennengelernt. Sie schloss den Damm wieder und versteckte den wahren Severus, den Schatten des Jungen, der Severus hätte werden können, ganz tief in sich drin. Ihre Beziehung bestand aus Leid, aus Unglück, aus Fehlern.

„Ach, zum Grindelow mit der romantischen Stimmung und dem ganzen Quatsch", dachte Lily, setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß, strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn.  
Zuerst war es nur eine Art Luftanhalten. Ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt, ihre Hände umschlossen sein Gesicht, ihre Schenkel pressten sich an seine Hüfte und sie drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Dann kam ein tiefes Einatmen. Ihre Hände strichen um seinen Kopf, ihre Finger verfingen sich in seinem Haar. Seine Hände strichen ihren Rücken entlang und drückten sie an ihn. Ihre beider Lippen öffneten sich mit einem hörbaren Luftholen und sie küssten sich richtig. Innig, feucht, mit geschlossenen Augen.  
Für Augenblicke war es perfekt, gierig und leidenschaftlich, ihre Umarmung war so fest, dass sie weh tat, der Kuss so wild, als wollten sie einander aussaugen. Es hatte nichts romantisches, aber es war inniger als alles, was Lily je gespürt hat.  
Seine Hände strichen über ihre Schultern und dann über ihre Unterarme. Seine Finger schlossen sich kurz vor den Ellenbögen um ihre Arme und drückten zu, zuerst zog er sie ganz kurz zu sich, sein Griff lockerte sich, dann packte er wieder zu und schob sie ruckartig von sich.  
Lily riss die Augen auf und atmete stockend ein, als hätte man sie mit kaltem Wasser übergossen.  
„Was war das?", fragte Severus und schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob er die korrekte grammatische Form für diese Frage gewählt hatte.  
Lily grinste breit. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und sie hatte das Gefühl in Severus hineinkriechen zu wollen.  
„Hat es dir nicht gefallen?", fragte sie neckisch, für sich hatte sie die Entscheidung getroffen, sie würde heute Abend so weit gehen, wie er sie lassen würde, sonst würde sie sich immer fragen, was sie verpasst hatte. Die Frage ließ Severus' Wangen erröten, wobei Lily den direkten Effekt auf den Alkohol zurückführte. Normalerweise redete Severus über viele schweinische Dinge ohne rot zu werden. Obwohl die versauten Themen eher Kingsleys Spezialität waren, ließ sich Severus nie „erwischen". Selbst die Sache mit Belatrix, die ihm offensichtlich unangenehm war, hatte nur besonders sarkastische Sprüche zur Folge gehabt. Wobei, er hatte ja ein paar Tage gehabt, um sich auf die Reaktion seiner Freunde vorzubereiten. Im Grunde musste ihm im Moment, in dem Bellatrix von ihm runterstieg klar gewesen sein, dass seine Freunde ... eine ausführliche Meinung darüber haben würden, dass er von Trixi, der Schulschlampe, besprungen worden war. Die ersten Wochen hatte es selbst Lily nicht lassen können, ihn aufzuziehen. Ernst wurde das Thema erst, als Severus ganz offiziell mit Bellatrix zusammenkam. Von Bellatrix' Seite war es klar, Severus war einer der wenigen Hogwartsschüler, die zum engeren Kreis Voldemorts gehörten. Für Bellatrix machte ihn das zum Mittel zum Zweck, über ihn konnte sie an ihr großes Ideal heran, das ein sechzehnjähriges Mädchen sonst nicht mal angesehen hätte. Severus' Argumentation war taktischer Natur, doch nicht ganz schlüssig. Natürlich war es für Severus' Ruf von Vorteil, eine Voldemort-treue Reinblüterin, Erbin einer mächtigen Familie an seiner Seite zu haben, aber auf der anderen Seite war sein Ruf bereits gefestigt. Alice' Erklärung lautete: „Die Schlampe muss wohl echt gut sein", und Lily hatte eine ganze Weile ähnlich gedacht.  
Blut schoss Lily ins Gesicht und sie senkte verschämt den Blick: Sie führte sich gerade genauso auf wie Bellatrix!  
„Ich fand es schön, du aber anscheinend nicht", antwortete Severus, griff Lily unters Kinn und hob ihren Kopf.  
„Ich bin einfallslos, diese Show kennst du sicher schon von Trixi", erwiderte Lily und versuchte, nicht im Dunkel zu leuchten. Severus lachte leise auf und schüttelte den Kopf während seine Hände schier unbewusst über Lilys Oberschenkel strichen.  
„Bei Bellatrix weiß ich immer, dass sie es nicht ehrlich meint, bei dir bin ich mir nicht sicher." Dann sah er Lily in die Augen, legte den Kopf leicht schief und fragte: „Was willst du, Lily?"  
Lily atmete tief durch und die Gedanken der vergangenen Stunde rasten durch ihren Kopf.  
„Ich möchte keine Rücksicht nehmen, nicht an Konsequenzen denken. Wir waren in den letzten Jahren immer so zurückhaltend, berechnend und kalkulierend. Jedes Risiko wurde abgewogen, jedes Wort überlegt. Wir haben aufeinander Rücksicht genommen, um uns nicht zu verletzen und uns auch noch morgen in die Augen sehen zu können. Doch jetzt gibt es keinen Morgen mehr, morgen werden zwischen uns Welten liegen. Von uns wird nur noch Alice mit dir Kontakt haben. Ich werde nach Goderics Hollow gehen, wahrscheinlich mit James, ich werde ... naja, im Grunde nur Bankangestellte, Finanzmittelsicherung hin oder her. Ich werde heiraten, Kinder kriegen, und irgendwann an deinem Grab stehen und mich fragen, was gewesen wäre, wenn es IHN nicht gegeben hätte. Ich werde immer an dich denken und mich fragen, wie es gewesen wäre, keine Angst gehabt zu haben." Lily musste die Tränen wegblinzeln. Ihr Inneres fühlte sich an wie zwei sich nicht vermischende Flüssigkeiten, die zum Kochen gebracht werden. In ihrer Brust war Angst und Schmerz, in ihrem Bauch Leidenschaft und darunter Verlangen. Severus schwieg, er hörte ihr mit leicht geöffneten Lippen zu und atmete immer schwerer.  
„Es sei denn, wir machen heute Nacht einen Fehler. Es sei denn wie nehmen heute Abend keine Rücksicht. Wir werden uns weh tun, aber dann wird der Schmerz verhindern, dass wir dauernd aneinander Denken und uns fragen, was wäre wenn. Dann werden wir nicht mehr aneinander denken können, wir werden uns nicht ansehen können und nicht in der Menschenmenge nach dem anderen suchen. Aber dieses kurze Gefühl, das zwischen dem Glücklichsein und dem Begreifen liegt, das werden wir immer haben und es wird mehr sein als ewige Sehnsucht."  
Severus nickte langsam und zog sie zu sich. Ihre Lippen trafen sich wieder und die Schichten in Lily kochten über, wallten übereinander und vermischten sich, wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick.


End file.
